


Nap Time is Over

by LadyRedMoon13



Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Female Danny Fenton, Genderbending, Identity Reveal, Multi, Sandwiches, Secret Identity, Tags Are Hard, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: A series of stories of various people in various situations where they find out Danny is a girl/ is Phantom.A continuation of part 2:Waking up from her nap, Danny is confused and alarmed when she sees she isn't where she fell asleep.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Kwan, Dash Baxter & Kwan, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940770
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Nap Time is Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad people are enjoying my fics. Hope you enjoy part 3

Danny really didn't want to open her eyes. Drifting in that little space between asleep and awake Danny felt cosy and warm and she was still sleepy so why not go back to sleep again.' Because you are laying at the base of a tree in the middle of the park and it may, or may not be past your curfew.' Her brain supplied. 'True, very true Brain.'' It also goes without saying that the number of sexual assaults has increased in our area in the last year. At least according to Jazz.'

' I'm up.' She told her Brain and brought up her arms as she uncurled her legs out in a full bodied stretch. Grunting Danny paused as her hands hit wood, but it wasn't the wood of the tree she fell asleep against. It was smoother and felt carved. Opening her eyes Danny looked up to see the headboard of a rather large bed. A bed she could not recall of how she got into.

Sitting up, Danny frantically scanned the room for any potential dangers. Instead what she saw Kwan Long texting on his phone, sitting in a comfortable looking chair across the room." What the-?" She muttered in confusion. No dought hearing her, Kwan looked up from his phone to Danny." Hey, you're awake." He said with a smile. Getting up from his chair Kwan walked over to the bed side." How you feeling? You were out cold when we brought you here."

"Fine, um?" Danny said as she took another quick look around the room." Where is here, exactly?" She asked the Jock." Oh, we brought you back to Dash's house." He answered his smile never faltering." Dash's house?" Danny said in quiet alarm. As if he were summoned by the very mention of his name. Dash Baxter himself opened the bedroom door carrying a plate of sandwiches and a glass of water.

"You're up, good." He stated as he crossed the room. A small dog following behind the blond teen." Here eat this, we heard your stomach growle not long ago. Figured you might want something when you woke up." He told the girl as he handed her the plate and set the glass of water on a table by the bed. Danny however just stared at them. What the the ever living hell?

"Um, not that I don't appreciate this," She said lifting up the plate," but could one of you tell me what I'm doing here?" She asked both boys." And on that note; why I'm here." Both boys shared a glance with one another for several seconds before Dash shrugged." No point beating around the bush I guess." Kwan shared his shrug and both moved to sit sideways at the end of the bed. The small dog that followed Dash in hopping up to get cumfy on his lap." To answer the 'what' first. We figured taking a snooze against a tree in the park wasn't very safe. What with the rise in crime and all, we thought this was a better option than just leaving you there." While he talked Dash pet the chihuahua on his lap.

"As for the 'why', Dash's parents aren't home. Less people to ask questions we can't answer." Kwan told her reaching over and giving the little dog a scratch under its chin." Which brings us to the fact that we need to talk." Dash stopped his petting to point a serious stare at Danny. She gulped and set the sandwiches aside. Her heart was beating like a bees wings with him looking at her like that. Danny hadn't seen him like this since their folks got kidnapped by Ember and Youngblood.

"Talk? Talk about what? About me taking a nap in the park?" She asked incredulously. Not really believing that this conversation was happening." We'll get to that, but there was something else we needed to talk about." Dash said." Well if it isn't about that then what?" She inquired in confusion. If it wasn't what they wanted to discuss, then what? Dash and Kwan shared another glance before the two looked back at her.

"We saw." Dash said and if there were ever a statement that could stop her heart, it would be that one. Dannys breath cought in her chest and she had to fight to keep her face as blank as she could. Though with her luck she wasn't doing a good job at it. It was a struggle to speak. The words felt like they were cought in her throat, chocking her. 'They saw.' The very thought made her want to go intangible and disappear threw the floor. But she didn't do that, no. She couldn't.

Instead she resorted to her regular defence when confronted with problems like this. Sarcastic denial." You saw me sleeping?" She asked with a fake smile. Her voice coming out breathy as if she had been running. Though in hindsight she probably should have ran when she first woke up." No, we saw you." Dash said putting emphasis on the one word." We know your secret Danny." Kwan supplied gently.

They weren't buying it. Time for plan B, ignorance." Lisson guys, I don't know what you're talking about but whatever you saw, or thought you-" Dash glared at her cutting her off before she could even start with a 'swamp gas' excuse." Cut the crap Fenton. We saw you change."" We know you're Danny Phantom." Kwan added." So start talking." Dash demanded.

Darn it! They weren't letting this go. They would never let this go if any of her experiences with the both of them were anything to go off of. If she fades threw the bedroom wall and fly away she would just see them a school. She couldn't escape this. She couldn't run, at least not forever. And in that time what would be stopping them from telling other people. The whole school, the whole town. Her parents would hear and that would be it. Sam and Tucker could help her all they could but even she was smart enough to know they couldn't stop them when it came to ghosts. Particularly the ghost girl.

With a sigh Danny sloutched and put her face in her hands. She should have this conversation with them. They already knew, might as well ask/beg them to keep quiet." Please don't tell anyone." Asked Danny gruntfully, raking a hand threw her black hair." Don't worry we're not." Dash stated." You're not? But-but you two-?" Danny pointed at the two teenage boys," you two have been harassing me since freshman year. I'm the biggest loser you probably know. I'm-"

Once again Dash cut her off,this time before her panic could take control of her mouth." One of the greatest heros this town has ever seen." Danny stared between the both of them."What? You both really think that?"She asked them." Yeah we do! You're awesome, with the way you fly and beat up those other ghost on a day to day basis." Kwan nearly shouted in his excitement."Though we don't really get how you're a ghost. You can at least trust us to keep our yaps closed."

"Even from the other popular kids?" Danny asked, she had to make sure. No one else could find out." What do ya take us for?" Dash smirked." We're a lot smarter then people take us for. Do you really think we didn't work out that if we told everyone, nothing good would come of it. Especially for you. What with your parents being ghost hunters and all."

Danny sighed in relief. It was as if a huge waght was lifted off her and she felt like she was about to cry. Both boys could probably tell too, cause in the next moment Kwan was at her side on the bed and giving her a big bear hug. Danny laughed and returned it with a tight squeeze that seemed to surprise him." Wow, you're stronger then you look." He chuckled." Fighting ghosts has its advantages." She said as they separated.

"You mean other than kicking ectoplasmic but." Dash joked and scratched his dog behind the ears." Speaking of kicking but." Danny frowned, she couldn't believe she was about to say this." The both of you know that you have to pretend that you know absolutely nothing right."

"What do you mean by that?" Dash asked confused. Danny sighed,"If people were to see you both suddenly being nice to me they might get suspicious. You guys have to keep up the appearance that you don't know I'm Danny Phantom."" Even though it's like stupid obvious now that we do." Dash commented." Yes, even though it's obvious now. I'm not saying go to the exstream. Just keep calling me Fen-turd and ocasenally bump me in the hallway, or even pushing me into the lockers. Ok?"

Scratching their chins the boys shared yet another look with one another before agreeing. Danny smiled but quickly frowned when Kwan added,"Buuut~" he draged." But?" She asked waiting for what they were going to say with a sinking feeling." But we're helping." Dash told her broking no argument." What?! But you both agreed to-""We agreed with you that we needed to play dumb. We didn't agree to just sitting on the sidelines."Dash told her with a grin." Ghost hunting can be very dangerous. Especially with me shooting ecto-blasts. Not to mention all the running and the equipment." Danny sputtered, listing off, what she thought; were reasonable excuses.

"We're on the football team. The running won't be an issue." Kwan assured with a teasing tone in his smile." As for the equipment. You guys can just teach us how to use it. At least the stuff we don't already know how to use from what happened freshman year." Dash said with that same grin. Danny looked between the both of them for a moment before she sighed.

"You guys aren't going to give up on this are you?"" Nope." They answered together." You both plan to help me whether I like it or not aren't you?"" Yup!" They said imedietly. Danny smiled and hung her head, raking a hand threw her hair she chuckled and looked back up at the two teens sitting on the bed." And there's no way I can change your minds?"" Not a one." Dash told her." Seriously Danny you're stuck with us."

Danny was so surprised when Dash used her first name that she almost didn't catch Kwan say," Even if it's just the little stuff. Like helping you hide so you can change." Pushing away her shock for later, she smiled and held out her hands." Fine. I guess it won't be as bad as when Jazz first started helping." She said," It's a deal." They firmly shook hands once then dropped them." Now all that's left is to tell Sam and Tucker." Danny grones as she flopped back on the large bed making the other two laugh. This was going to be fun.


End file.
